The Hounds of Loud
by thesensiblemaroon
Summary: 7 years gone, 7 years to make up and not everything is the way he left it. Lincoln returns to his family and finds them not in the best position, he now seeks to help his family in any way possible. Can he help his family or will his past get in the way? Rated T for coarse language, violence and harsh themes.
1. Don't Dwell on the Past

The Hounds of Loud

Chapter 1- Don't Dwell on the Past

Edroy, Texas, USA 2024

The sun was rising over the hills of Texas as our white-haired hero took a final swig of water from his travel bottle. Lincoln was his name, but you already knew that. What you probably didn't know is that he's 18 and clad in a leather jacket. Underneath his jacket lies a red prosthetic arm going up to his elbow, replacing a missing left arm. The cool air was pleasant on the young adult especially since he hadn't been used to the hot climate of the state he had resided in for the past couple of days.

The clanking of spur leaden boots welcomed an old friend of Lincoln's, Adam. He was much older than the white-haired boy, he dressed like a stereotypical cowboy minus the hat. He spoke with a thick western accent as his long platinum blonde hair flowed with the wind.

"You all set?" Adam asked Lincoln who responded with a small nod, "Michigan is approximately a thousand miles away on road, should take you roughly two days with minimal stops and light traffic. The bike should have enough gas to take you a quarter of the way."

Lincoln turned to the black motorcycle which he would soon become very acquainted with. He sat down on the seat and got a feel for it, he turned to Adam and asked him calmly:

"You got my Holo-droid?"

Adam reached into his pocket and pulled out a handheld device with what looked to be a small camera on the front of it. He handed it over to Lincoln who pushed a button on the side as a holographic screen appeared in front of the lens. The screen showed a map of the united states with a route to Royal Woods in Michigan.

"I thought you got the route memorized." Adam joked.

"Don't need it for the map," Lincoln replied as he plugged a set of earbuds into the side of the Holo-droid.

Adam smirked as whistled for his horse which arrived swiftly. He hopped onto the white mare as Lincoln turned to him.

"What about you, you planning on staying in your hometown for a bit or heading back?" Lincoln asked.

"I'll probably stay for a month or 2, my work is never done but if you ever need a favor then don't be afraid to call." Adam responded.

Lincoln started the engine of the motorcycle as he looked to the prosthetic limb that now occupied his left arm. His face turned sour as memories seeped through his mind. He was pried out of it when Adam yelled:

"Hey! That's all behind you now, your back home and safe. Don't dwell on the past my friend, you've got a whole future ahead of you."

Lincoln smiled as he turned to Adam. Just as Adam was about to spur his horse, Lincoln spoke up.

"In case we never see each other again, I want to let you know that you've been a real friend to me these past couples of years and, although our paths split from here, I'm glad you've helped me through them."

Adam gave a warm smile as he rode in the other direction. Lincoln brought up his Holo-droid again and flipped to his music. After a couple of seconds searching he found a song he liked, 'Carry on Wayward Son' by Kansas. He put the device in the pocket of his jacket as he took off down the road.

Royal Woods, Michigan, USA 2024 (2 days later)

After much time on the open road, Lincoln finally made it back to his hometown, Royal Woods. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of his hometown looking ever so similar to when he left it 7 years ago. Though some things looked different, modern houses, people on holophones, interactive adverts. As he made his way through the town he noticed his old school, Royal Woods Elementary. Looking at the digital sign which told people events at the school he noticed a particular event that was on today, a play put on by the younger members of the school. The real thing that caught his eye was the stars, particularly, a girl by the name of Lily Loud… his youngest sister.

Lincoln parked his motorcycle outside the school and walked through the familiar halls until he found the auditorium. He heard slightly off-key yet cutesy singing coming from behind the door. He entered in to find a packed theatre and a stage of young performers. He took a seat at the very back and watched the performance. Though the play was littered with obvious script reading and a lack of refinement he still enjoyed it. He found that there was something oddly fun about the whole event considering he remember going to his fair share with his older siblings.

The performance truly picked up for him when a familiar looking girl came on stage, she had light blonde hair and was looked identical to Lana and Lola when they were young. He could only deduce that she was Lily. Her singing was far greater than the other students as well as her acting performance. She was a natural performer and it showed. Looking at her, Lincoln couldn't help but regret how much he missed her when she was growing up. His prosthetic hand clenched into a fist as memories came flowing back to him. This was interrupted by a crowd of clapping and cheering people as the performance finished. Lincoln couldn't help but give a standing ovation for the young performers.

As the crowd of parents and student made their way out of the theatre, Lincoln slipped by into the backstage to find his younger sister. He moved quietly and quickly as to not upset any authorities. Looking behind one of the velvet curtains he saw her. He began to wonder if that really was her and what if she wasn't. His suspicions were confirmed however when a blond headed woman came up to the young girl.

"You were amazing Lily!" The woman cried in joy as she knelt down and hugged her, "I am so proud of you."

"Thanks, Lori!" Lily happily replied as she returned the hug.

Lincoln couldn't help but stare in awe and happiness. His oldest sister and his youngest were right in front of him after 7 years. He slowly moved out of the curtains and walked up to them.

"There room for one more?" Lincoln said in a soft tone.

Lily looked at the white-haired boy confused as Lori turned around. She was concerned about this stranger asking to join in on this hug.

"Excuse me sir but do you know me and my sis-" Her expression then changed as she noticed the white hair and freckles, "Lincoln?"

"The one and only." Lincoln said as he stretched out his arms.

"Lori, isn't Lincoln my lost older brother?" The young loud girl asked.

Lori didn't respond as she moved in closer to her now much taller brother. Looking deep into his eyes she saw it, the young goofy brother she had lost. Tears began to form in her eyes as she hugged her brother as hard as she could. Lily got all the information she needed from that. The 2 siblings broke away from their hug as Lori began to ask a ton of questions:

"Where have you been for the past 7 years? what happened? How did you get here? What happened to your arm?" Lori rambled on as Lincoln signaled her to quiet down.

"Answers for another time Lori, for now where's the other sisters or our parents? I'm so excited to see them again after all this time." Lincoln asked.

Lori looked at him with a concerned face as she responded:

"As you said Lincoln, answers for another time." But then she brightened up slightly "Why don't you come back to my place, we can catch up and I'll tell you everything you need to know."

Lincoln agreed as they began making their way out of the auditorium. Lily couldn't help but ask what happened to his arm despite Lori telling her to stop. Lincoln simply ruffled her hair and moved on with Lori outside the school grounds.

"My car is in the parking lot if you want to ride with." Lori explained to Lincoln.

"No thanks Lori, I got my own ride." Lincoln responded as he pointed to the motorcycle, "I'll follow you ok."

Lily couldn't help but stare in awe at the motorcycle.

"Cool!" She said excitedly "Can I ride?"

Lily begged Lincoln. Before Lori could protest, Lincoln responded:

"Not yet, as soon as we get a jacket and a bike helmet for you then I'll take you for a spin."

Lily jumped around in anticipation as Lori shot a concerned yet happy look at Lincoln who turned on his motorcycle ready to follow his 2 sisters.

Lori's House, Royal Wood, Michigan, USA 2024 (10 mins later)

The 3 Loud siblings arrived at the small, modern looking home. It was colored the same light blue as Lori's favorite color with nice looking flowers planted around the front. Lincoln hopped off his motorcycle and whistled at the sight of the house.

"Nice place you got here sis." Lincoln commented as Lori and Lily exited the small sedan that they had been riding around in.

"Thank you, Bobby and I wanted something small and cozy for our first house." Lori replied.

"So, you and Bobby are still together huh. I thought you two were gonna live in the city?" Lincoln asked.

"We were but… things got in the way. Come in, I'll get the kettle started. Are you a coffee or a tea man?" Lori asked as she unlocked the front door.

The inside of the house was well furnished and clean. Carpet laid through most of the house and it had a flowery scent. Lily scampered past Lincoln to the back of the house. He assumed her room was around there since the house had no upper levels. Lincoln took a seat in the living room on one of the nice-looking couches. He was impressed with how nice the place looked as Lori came out of the kitchen.

"Looks nice on the inside too, you guys win a lottery or something?" Lincoln joked.

"Well my lawyer has been paying off quite nicely as of late and business has been good at Bobby's store." Lori responded.

"Quite a way to drive for him, anyway it's nice to see you're doing well for yourselves. Though might I ask why Lily's staying over here?" Lincoln asked.

Lori sighed.

"Where to begin, things haven't been so good after you left. The sisters fell into chaos without you as did our parents, things only got worse after Mom and Dad… died." Lori explained.

"Died!" Lincoln shot up "How?"

"There was an accident or something, the police didn't explain much especially after we all started freaking out. After the funeral, we agreed that when we reach adulthood we would have a responsibility to one younger sibling each. I left a year after our parent's death when I and some of the other siblings had a… falling out. I agreed to look after Lily and send a portion of my earnings to the house for extra help." Lori told her younger brother.

"What happened to the rest of the siblings?" Lincoln asked.

"I don't really know, the only one who's willing to talk to me is Leni and she rarely ever talks about the others. I was going to visit them, but I thought that would only make things worse." Lori replied.

Lincoln sat back down as he began to process what he had just heard. He knew his absence would have an effect his family but not to this degree.

"I know you're a little overwhelmed at the moment, but I'd just like to let you know that this isn't your fault." Lori said to Lincoln in a forgiving fashion.

"I'd like to believe you, Lori… but I don't." Lincoln responded.

"Lincoln," Lori said in a sad tone before switching to a little more lighter tone. "Enough about us, what about you. What happened to you over the past couple of years?"

Lori looked at Lincoln's red, prosthetic hand as Lincoln began to grip it with his other hand.

"It's hard to explain, I was kidnapped… then they forced me to…" Lincoln stumbled as he left out the important details "I don't want to talk about it."

Lori softened her look as she put her hand on Lincoln's.

"It's ok, you don't have to."

The somber moment was interrupted by the clicking of the kettle being done.

Several hours later

Lincoln was outside playing Frisbee with Lily. Despite her height, she was doing pretty well against the much taller sibling. Lori sat on the steps outside of her door watching her 2 younger siblings playing together after so many years of being apart was gratifying for her. The game, however, came to a complete halt when a car pulled into the driveway.

"Bobby's back!" Lily yelled in excitement as she ran to the door of the car.

Lincoln turned around to see the man of his sister's life. Bobby hugged the young girl and proceeded to approach Lincoln. The 2 men stared at each other for a bit until Bobby proceeded to give Lincoln a big, hardy hug.

"Lincoln!" Bobby yelled with joy "Lori told me over the phone that you were back bro, look at you."

"Yeah, no longer the little bro I once was. Nice to see you again Bobby." Lincoln responded.

"Been treating my sisters well I hope." Lincoln joked with Bobby.

Lori and Bobby had a short kiss before going back inside with Lincoln and Lily. They sat around the table talking as Lily was playing on her Holophone.

"Nice prosthetic arm bro, a military model from the looks of it." Bobby commented.

"How did you-" Lincoln was about to asked but Bobby jumped the gun.

"One of my relatives had to get his arm amputated cause of an infection. One of those models were suggested but they were a little expensive for him."

"Yeah, it's bulletproof, waterproof, extremely responsive and has inbuilt solar charging so I never have to stick a cable in it. A friend of mine got it for me." Lincoln explained as he showed it off.

"Well, that's good. Listen Bobby honey, could you get to making dinner. I'm sure Lincoln is very hungry after today." Lori interjected.

Bobby agreed and moved off to make dinner for the Loud siblings. As Lincoln was sitting there he noticed something on Lori's left hand. A ring.

"Lori?" Lincoln asked, "Is that a…" He said as he pointed to her finger.

She looked down then back up at him and smiled.

"Yes Lincoln, it's an engagement ring." Lori responded.

Lincoln smiled as he looked at Lori.

"They're getting married." Lily stated.

Lincoln couldn't help but chuckle at her obvious statement.

"Are they now, well I imagine a certain someone will make a great flower girl." Lincoln told Lily.

The young girl giggled as she looked at her current guardian who was looking at the ring on her hand.

An hour later

Lori lead Lincoln to the couch which was now converted into being a bed.

"Here's where you'll be sleeping tonight Lincoln and I left some of Bobby's old PJs in the bathroom where you can have a shower if you want." Lori told him.

"Thanks Lori, I'm glad to see everything's not all bad around here." Lincoln responded.

Lori nodded then walked out of the room. Lincoln sat on the side of the bed and took out his Holo-droid, he flicked to the music section and found a sound file named ' 3'. He put in his earbuds and played the sound file. The sound of gentle humming ringed softly through the buds as Lincoln drifted soundly to sleep.

Unprepared for the days to come.

 **And that was the first chapter. For those who are confused or are thinking "Isn't this similar to your other fanfic", I have cancelled that one and am relplacing it with this. I think this is the better version anyway but hey, feel free to share your thoughts. Anyway, Maroon out!**


	2. I'll Fix This, I Promise

Lori's House, Royal Woods, Michigan, USA 2024 (the next morning)

Unlike the usual loud mornings of old, this one wasn't such a rush. Lincoln enjoyed being able to wake up on his own accord and freely go to the bathroom without waiting in a tremendous line as usual. The calm rays of the morning sun pierced the windows of Lori and Bobby's house giving the place a cosy feeling. As Lincoln was eating breakfast with his 2 siblings Bobby entered the kitchen with a small leather jacket in an arm and a small helmet on the other.

"I forgot to tell you yesterday Lilly, I got you the jacket and helmet you wanted." Bobby said as he handed them to the now excited 7-year-old.

"Lily!" Lori said in a scolding fashion, "When did you ask Bobby to get you those?"

"Yesterday over the phone, Lincoln said that if I had a jacket and a helmet that he'd take me for a ride on his motorcycle remember?" Lily explained to her appointed guardian.

Lori looked at Lincoln with a slight scowl. Lincoln, who was just finishing his cereal, dropped his and shot an innocent smile at Lori. He turned to his youngest sister with an impressed look.

"Well I did promise you," Lincoln said before he turned to his oldest sister "I'll take her to school for you. I can drop her off on the way to the old house."

Lori near chocked as she heard that final remark, Lily jumped with joy as she dashed off to her room to get ready for school. Bobby indicated he was going to take a shower as he left Lincoln and Lori alone.

"Lincoln, I think you should stay around here for a while. You've been gone for seven years and legally declared dead, I feel it's my duty to get you off that list, so I might need you around." Lori suggested to Lincoln who wasn't buying that excuse.

"Uh-huh, now could you tell me the real reason you don't want me to see the other siblings?" Lincoln accused.

Lori sighed as she gave a heartfelt look at her younger brother.

"Look, I have been talking to Leni lately and the things she's told me about are…" Lori struggled to put into words "Saddening. It's not that I don't want you to see our siblings it's just-"

"I'm ready!" Lily interrupted her older siblings.

Lincoln smirked at the young girl in the leather jacket.

"Go wait by the bike for me, I'll be just a moment." Lincoln instructed Lily as he got up from his chair.

He glanced at a worried Lori before heading to another room to get dressed.

Lincoln exited the modern home to see the eager child waiting next to his motorcycle. Lincoln put the oversized helmet on her and hoisted her up onto the backseat of the motorcycle. Lincoln turned it on as Lily winced at the thunderous noise it made.

"Hold on to me tight Lily." Lincoln told his younger sister as she hugged him.

Lincoln smiled warmly as he took off to the school he once called his own.

Royal Woods Elementary, Michigan, USA 2024 (10 minutes later)

Lincoln pulled into the front area of the school as several students turned to see the white-haired boy lift his little sister off the back of the motorcycle. Lily took her helmet off as Lincoln proceeded to chuckle at the girl's frizzled hair. He combed it back with his hand and smiled at the young girl.

"Thanks Lincoln, that was amazing." Lily said as she giggled with joy.

The 2 loud siblings bid each other farewell as Lily ran into the school. Lincoln couldn't help but keep a wide grin on his face as his younger sister dashed around the crowd of students out front of the school. He revved the engine a bit before taking off to his next destination…

Home.

The Loud House, Royal Woods, Michigan, USA 2024 (10 minutes later)

Lincoln arrived at the place he called home for more than 11 years. The house had most certainly seen better days. The front yard was unkept with overgrown grass and weeds chewing up the scenery of the abandoned-looking home. Toys and other items sprawled across the lawn, long left forgotten and mouldy. The house itself looked even worse from the dried paint peeling off the walls and cracks that should have been fixed many years ago. Windows were shattered, and holes could be seen leading up the stairs.

Lincoln hopped off his motorcycle and made his way up the tattered stairs onto the porch. He stopped at the door to knock when he noticed that the door was slightly open. He peered in to see the house looked just as bad on the inside as the outside. The wall was chocked full of holes left presumably by a fist, the floor was stained and had cracks which could see through to the basement. Lincoln entered the silent household, keeping guard encase there was a problem. He poked his head into the kitchen area hoping to spot one of his siblings.

"Has this place been abandoned?" He asked himself.

He took a couple of steps into the dark lit kitchen before looking around at his surroundings. Cutlery was sprawled over the kitchen counter along with other dining equipment. It was hard to make out anything due to the lack of light. Just as Lincoln took a few more steps he heard a noise behind him. Turning around he saw an object fly at him before being surrounded by darkness.

30 minutes later

Lincoln woke to the sound of numerous voices whispering around him. As his vision returned he was greeted by 4 differently coloured figures appearing to be his older sisters.

"He's coming to, thank God." The seafoam green figure said in a relieved manner.

"Maybe you should chill the fuck out with that bat next time." The purple figure angrily yelled.

"Yeah, wouldn't wanna bury another family member *hick* would we." The yellow looking figure joked.

"I said I'm sorry ok! How the fuck was I supposed to know that some dickhead breaking into our house was our brother?" The red responded in a pissed off manner.

Lincoln stirred as his vision finally cleared, showing his now much older sisters in full view. He gained a slight smile on his face.

"Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn. I'd get up and hug you all, but I don't think my body will let me." Lincoln said in a pained yet happy manner.

His sisters smiled as the leaned down to hug their younger brother. Just as the moment was starting to get long, Lynn punched Lincoln in the arm.

"Where have you been for the last seven years?" Lynn asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Yeah bro, we've been looking for you for ages." Luna interjected.

Lincoln couldn't help but wince at the idea of telling his sisters the truth of his prior situation.

"Let's just say I went somewhere far away… against my will." Lincoln replied vaguely.

The sisters gazed at his prosthetic limb, gaining a clear picture as to what their brother had been through. Lincoln slowly arose from the couch in the TV room, it was tattered and dirty. His sisters helped him sit up.

"Enough about me, what about you guys?" Lincoln asked his older siblings.

The question was met with blank expressions around the room. Occasionally the sisters turned to each other then back at their younger brother. Lincoln began to fear the worse.

"I imagine things haven't been going so well around here either." Lincoln commented.

"No! Things have been going fine around here Lincoln, everything's just fine. Now that your back everything's going to be even better isn't it girls?" Leni quickly and shakily responded.

"She's right, things totally haven't been going to shit since you left Lincoln. If anything, this rotting corpse of a house is an improvement." Luan sarcastically slurred.

"Get a grip on yourselves, we're a fucking mess and Lincoln deserves to how deep a grave we dug ourselves." Lynn interjected, "this whole place has gone to shit and I'm the only one around here who knows or isn't trying to delude herself with drugs and alcohol."

Lincoln looked around at his sisters, Leni was shaken, Luna was simply staring off into nowhere, Luan was tipsy and Lynn looks like she's about to punch one of them. A large wave of guilt washed over Lincoln as he looked to the sorry husks that were his older sisters. He knew things weren't the best from what Lori said but he didn't know things had gotten this out of hand.

Lincoln stood up in front of his sisters and put his hands up in front of him.

"Enough guys, how about we get some lunch or something and talk for a bit." Lincoln suggested.

"Lunch?" Luan pointed out, "It's six o'clock at night."

Lincoln stumbled back a bit after realising how long he'd been knocked out.

"It's ok, I'll start on dinner, then we can eat and mingle at the table." Leni defused the situation as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Mind if I go upstairs for a bit?" Lincoln asked.

"Sure dude, I mean it's your house as much as ours." Luna responded.

Lincoln made his way up the creaky stairs looking at the pictures on the wall as he made his way up. Lori's picture caught his eye as it had a large crack in it. After making his way to the top, he looked around the long hall that he'd walked through hundreds of times as a kid. He entered the room at the end of the corridor aka his old room. He saw that with was completely untouched and, minus the dust, remained mostly clean. He sat on his now much smaller bed and picked up the stuffed animal he once couldn't sleep without.

"Bun-bun." Lincoln said as he held it up to his face before putting it back on his bed.

He made his way out of his room and over to some of the others. As he did he noticed 3 things about all of them: 1, the doors were half open. 2, the rooms had remained largely the same as they were 7 seven years ago and 3, no one was in them.

This got Lincoln thinking about the 4 other sisters he had yet to see. He made his way back downstairs and into the kitchen where his sisters were. Leni was continuing to cook, Luna was standing around with a damp towel on her head, Luan was having a drink of wine and Lynn was doing push-ups.

"Hey guys," Lincoln asked as his sisters turned to face him, "Where's Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lisa?"

The 4 siblings turned to each other with worried expressions. Leni was about to speak when Luan interjected:

"We lost em'"

Lincoln was sceptical at Luan's offhand remark.

"You could have worded that better but yeah, they're gone." Lynn said off handily.

Lincoln's blood began to boil at how they seem to tell him.

"Gone? What do you mean gone? Did they vanish in a puff of smoke, how do lose four children?" Lincoln asked in an annoyed tone.

"They ran away, the little shits thought they weren't getting respected or something and decided to take off." Lynn responded.

"And you just let them go, did you at least call the police or asked people to look out for them?" Lincoln said as his anger raised even further.

"calm down bro, we're sure their fine?" Luna tried to alleviate the tension.

"How do you know, have you seen them, have people been telling you?" Lincoln angrily asked.

The sisters remained silent as Lincoln finally had enough.

"Unbelievably, You guys had one responsibility when mom and dad left us, watch over the young ones. SOMEHOW YOU MANAGED TO NOT ONLY GET THEM TO RUN AWAY FROM YOU ALL, BUT DON'T EVEN CARE THAT THEY'RE GONE!" Lincoln yelled at his older siblings.

"I know I wasn't here for you guys, I know everything has gone to hell because of me… BUT THAT DOESN'T EXCUSE YOU FROM FUCKING LOSING OUR YOUNGER SISTERS!" Lincoln finished as he began breathing heavily.

Lincoln stormed up the stairs and into his old room as his sisters pleaded him to come back. Lincoln walked up to the window and looked out at the stars in the night sky. He then looked at his red prosthetic hand, thinking about whatever situation his younger siblings were in. He grabbed out his Holo-droid and flicked over to the phone tab. He brought up Lori's number as he considered telling her about what was going on. After a minute of contemplation, he flicked over to another number and called. The person picked up after a couple of rings.

"So, you did decide to call, how's it going over in Michigan?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Not so well at the moment Adam. Listen, I'm gonna need to call in a favour from you." Lincoln replied.

"Depends, what do you need?" Adam asked.

"The locations of my four younger sisters, Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lisa Loud." Lincoln requested to his southern friend.

"Go missing did they, fine. I can search around, call in some favours. I should have at least one of their locations by tomorrow morning." Adam agreed.

"Thanks, Adam, this means a lot to me." Lincoln said.

"don't go getting soft on me now, get some rest and leave this to me." Adam told Lincoln before hanging up.

Lincoln looked at a picture of his family that he had lying on his desk. He picked it up and looked at it.

"I'll fix this, I promise." Lincoln vowed to the dusty image.

 **There's chapter 2 folks, sorry if I was alittle late but I've been extremely busy this week. I'm thankful for all the support regarding my shift in this story and I'm much happier with this one comparatively. Anyway remember to leave a review since I love reading your opinions and have a great day.**

 **Peace.**


	3. Operation: Black Cloak

The Loud House, Royal Woods, Michigan, USA 2024 (The following Morning)

Lincoln sprung awake to the sound of his Holo-Droid going off. Looking around, he noticed he didn't have his headphones plugged in or a certain audio file playing.

"Shit, no wonder I had a hard time last night." Lincoln cursed to himself.

He reached out and picked up the Holo-Droid with his prosthetic hand. He got up and looked at the caller ID which happened to be Lori. Lincoln answered the call as an angry looking Lori appeared on the screen.

"Thank God you finally answered, I tried calling you all day yesterday. What happened?" Lori asked.

"Oh, that… let's just say I didn't get the best of welcoming's yesterday." Lincoln explained as he nervously scratched the back of his head.

"So, you did go over there…" Lori muttered in disappointment before turning back to the screen "It doesn't matter, you're an adult now, you can make your own decisions."

Lincoln took notice of Lori's disappointed demeanour.

"How're the younger siblings doing?" Lori asked.

Lincoln was surprised about that question. He wondered if she didn't know about her wayward sisters.

"Oh them, they're fine." Lincoln lied.

"Listen, I should have listened to you Lori, I should have stayed with you and Lily for a little longer before coming over here." Lincoln acknowledged Lori's plea the day before.

"Lincoln, you're always welcome back here, Lily was getting worried that you'd disappeared again." Lori tried to convince Lincoln.

"I'm sorry Lori but I can't come back… not until I've set things right." Lincoln declared to the blonde lawyer.

"Lincoln, do I have to keep reminding you that this isn't your fau-" Lori was swiftly cut off by Lincoln hanging up.

He put his Holo-Droid in his back pocket and made his way over to the door, hitting his head the whole way. As he opened the door, he saw an angry looking Lynn standing right in front of him. Lincoln awkwardly smiled.

"Oh, hey Lynn! What's up?" Lincoln said nervously.

"breakfast is ready." Lynn told him.

"I'm not really hungry." Lincoln explained just before Lynn grabbed him by the collar and pulled his eyes to meet hers.

"You already upset Leni yesterday when you missed dinner, I am not having that again. Now go down there and have breakfast or I'll shove it into your mouth." Lynn demanded before releasing her brother and taking off.

"Whoever said she'd get less scary as I got older was seriously lying." Lincoln commented to himself.

Lincoln made his way downstairs to the dining room. Lynn had just taken a seat while Luna and Luan were already at the table waiting. Luna and Luan barley shot a glance at Lincoln as he went to sit down. He couldn't help but regret how he handled last night.

"Listen, I'm sorry for yelling at you all last night. It's just-" Lincoln apologised before he was interrupted.

"Here we are… ah Lincoln, glad you could join us this morning." Leni happily said as she laid out plates of eggs and bacon.

Breakfast remained awkwardly silent as the Loud siblings ate. Lincoln noticed the regretful look on some of his sisters' faces. He was thankful that they hadn't completely lost their minds while he was gone. Just as he was about finished his breakfast, he heard his Holo-Droid go off again. He got the device out of his back pocket and noticed that the caller ID was Adam. He quickly got up from his chair and politely excused himself from the table. He went into the kitchen and answered the device.

"What have you got for me, Adam?" Lincoln asked.

"I managed to pinpoint the location of Lucy, the gothic sister from what I recall." Adam explained to Lincoln "She's located at a house over in Utica, rather close I might add. The strangest part though is that she managed to get involved with a cult."

"A cult?" Lincoln questioned in a confused manner.

"Satan worshippers or some shit like that, I didn't look too much into them, but I bet you'll figure something out. I'm sending the coordinates to you now." Adam commented.

"Great, what about the other three?" Lincoln asked his western friend.

"Not much yet but I should have something for you by tomorrow." Adam responded.

"Thanks, Adam, L out." Lincoln said as he hung up.

Lincoln walked back into the dining room where his sisters, minus Lynn, were there and still eating.

"Listen, I'm gonna head out today, look around the place and see what's changed. I'll be back later and we'll… hang out or something ok." Lincoln lied to his sisters before running up to his room to get his jacket.

He exited the house to find Lynn rummaging through the bags on the side of his motorcycle.

"Hey!" Lincoln yelled as he ran over to her "Get your hands out of there!"

"Yeesh, how many pills do you need nowadays Lincoln?" Lynn responded as she took out a white pill from the bag.

"It's mostly sleep medication, I use to take them when I was younger." Lincoln explained as he snatched the pill out of Lynn's hand "One of these could knock a person out so quick you'd swear they died right before your eyes."

Lincoln put the pill in his pocket and turned back to Lynn.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" Lincoln asked his athletic sibling.

"Waiting for you so we can go get Lucy." Lynn stated to a now dumbfounded Lincoln. "I heard your conversation with that Adam guy and decided I'd come along too."

"No, no, no, no, no, this is my responsibility. Besides, this bike is just a little too small for the two of us." Lincoln tried his best to stop Lynn from coming with.

"She's just as much my sister as she is yours and we don't need that bike, you can drive us down in Vanzilla." Lynn cockily replied.

Instead of arguing, Lincoln decided just to go along with it. He hopped into the big blue van which was surprisingly still running after all these years. Lincoln backed out of the driveway and made off to the house.

Cult House, Shelby, Utica, USA 2024 (27 minutes later)

Lynn and Lincoln arrived at the dark looking house which Lucy was currently situated in. Lynn looked at it and whistled.

"No wonder Lucy ran to this place, it looks like something you'd see out of those shitty horror movies." Lynn commented as the 2 siblings exited the van.

As Lynn walked towards the front door she noticed that Lincoln was leaning against the car with his arms folded. She turned to him and asked:

"Well, what are you waiting for? And invitation. Let's get in there and get her."

"I thought about something on the way here, I figured that you should go in and get Lucy while I wait here. After all, Lori did say that you each had a responsibility for our younger sister." Lincoln exclaimed to Lynn in an annoyed fashion.

"Did Lori also tell you that she's a cowardly bitch as well, cause otherwise, she wasn't being honest." Lynn replied angrily.

Lincoln simply shook his head and pointed Lynn to the door. Lynn flipped him off before walking over to the spooky looking door and knocking on it.

"Hello, I'm here to pick up my sister Lucy, do you have her in there?" Lynn shouted to the door garnering no response.

Lynn turned back to Lincoln who had no comment before pounding on the door.

"If no one answers this then I'm busting the door down!" Lynn angrily proclaimed, still getting no response.

Just as Lincoln was about to walk over, Lynn kicked down the door and walked inside. Lincoln simple threw up his hands and sat in Vanzilla.

Lynn looked around the dark house, it was lacking furniture and was littered with dust. Lynn proceeded to look around for any sign of Lucy when she noticed a shrine with a large demonic looking picture on the wall behind it. She walked over to the shrine and saw what looked to be a framed passage from something.

"We await his return, with hair clade white to feign purity, his hand red with the blood of mortals as he beckons us to return to his hellish planes." Lynn red the passage aloud.

Just then, she heard chanting coming from below. Lynn checked around the house to find it coming from a basement underneath the house.

"of course." Lynn said dryly.

She slowly and quietly made her way to the bottom of the basement where she saw a crowd of people in dark cloaks chanting some weird language in unison. Staying well hidden, she moved around to get a better look at the faces of the cloaked figures. She noticed that one of them had pale skin and black hair covering her eyes, a dead ringer for Lucy. She then stood up and shouted at her younger sister:

"Lucy!"

The cultists went dead silent and turned to the chestnut-haired woman.

"It's time to come home, you've been hanging out with devil worshipping weird-o's for far too long." Lynn exclaimed.

Lucy remained silent, yet her face showed a hint of annoyance. A voice from the crowd spoke up.

"You must be Lynn, the heretic sister Lucy ran from when her hour seemed up. We do not welcome your kind to our sanctum. Leave or be parted with this world." The cultist at the front of the crowd demanded.

"Lucy, I will beat the ever-loving shit out of every person in this building if I have to, come home." Lynn demanded her gothic sister.

In response, the cultists pulled out fancy looking knives and slowly walked towards her. She may have been reckless, but she wasn't an idiot. She quickly bolted out of the basement and to the door, as she exited the building she tripped and turned to face a cultist who had just made it outside the door. Just as it looked like Lynn wasn't going to make it, she heard the cocking of a gun. Lynn arched her head slightly to see Lincoln standing next to the door with a pistol pointed right at the cultist's head.

"Don't move, don't turn your head, don't even speak." Lincoln said in a threatening tone. "Here's what you're going to do, you're gonna walk back into that house slowly and facing the same direction as you are now. You're going to close the door and forget this ever happened."

In response, the cultist slowly backed into the house and closed the door. Lincoln put his weapon into his jacket and extended his hand out to his athletic sister who was more nervous than he had ever seen. As she got up, she noticed the rather angry look on Lincoln's face as he signalled her to follow him back to the car. Inside the car, Lincoln was the first to speak:

"What in God's name were you thinking, not only did you bust down the door, but you also threatened to beat everyone up if Lucy didn't come along. Before you asked, yes, I heard everything, you're not the only one who snoops around."

"Well, what did you want me to do, kidnap her?" Lynn responded in a heated tone.

"Anything that wasn't violence, anything that wasn't blind rage, what kind of mindset would bring you to challenge a bunch of cultists to a fight?" Lincoln angrily questioned.

"I'VE GOT ANGER MANAGEMENT PROBLEMS OK, THERE, IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED ME TO SAY, ALL I CAN THINK ABOUT IS VIOLENCE AND I'M UNFIT FOR ANYTHING ELSE!" Lynn angrily admitted.

Lynn's anger shifted down as tears began to seep through her eyes. Lincoln's scouring face softened into one of concern. He reached his arm out and placed it on Lynn's shoulder. She looked at Lincoln with her red, tear ridden eyes as she began to explain.

"After you left, I couldn't get my mind off how bad I had treated throughout our time together. I found it hard to play sports, but I pressed on. It wasn't until the grand final of one of my soccer matches, I was right across from this one bitch who was really pushing my buttons. Everyone at this point had heard about your disappearance so the bitch decided to tell me that winning this game won't bring you back. That I'd lose either way. At that point I snapped, she was sent to the hospital with multiple broken bones and severe bruises. That's when some fuckhead physiatrist declared that I had anger management problems and banned me from participating in any sports."

Lincoln felt sorry for the now former athlete.

"I had my whole childhood ripped from me… and I have no one to blame but myself." Lynn chocked out as she pulled herself into a hug with Lincoln.

Lincoln could feel his shoulder dampen as Lynn cried into it. Lincoln looked at his prosthetic hand nestled behind Lynn's back. Sounds of gunshots and shouting came to his mind as a single tear flowed down his cheek.

Lincoln pulled away from his sister and looked her in the eyes.

"Our childhoods may be gone, but Lucy still has hers." Lincoln declared "Let's get our sister back."

The 2 siblings gained hopeful expressions as Lincoln pulled out his Holo-Droid and switched to a tab called 'Operation Planning'.

"Let's plan out Operation: Black Cloak." Lincoln declared.

"You've gotten much better at that naming thing." Lynn commented.

"So, what did you manage to find out in there that might be useful?" Lincoln asked Lynn.

Lynn thought of some things.

"Well they hang out in the basement, they praise some sort of demonic figure…" Lynn thought even harder "There was this one thing about their God returning with white hair and a red… arm."

Lynn's mouth gaped as she looked at Lincoln.

"Looks like we already have our second coming of Satan right here." Lynn joked.

Lincoln couldn't help but chuckle at the idea of him being Satan.

"It also mentioned something about taking them to the other plane or something." Lynn told him.

"Of course, most cultists have this thing where they commit mass suicide to go to their God." Lincoln explained.

"so, we should kill them?" Lynn interjected

"No!" Lincoln quickly responded before putting his hand on his chin.

Feeling in his pockets he remembered something. He reached in and pulled out the sleeping pill.

"We'll use this to knock em' out." Lincoln explained as he held the pill out for Lynn to see.

"Ok but I doubt Lucy will want to kill herself." Lynn commented.

"You're kidding right, the most death centric person in the house who will also be surrounded by death centred loons won't take the bait." Lincoln responded.

"Trust me, I know my past roommate. She might go on about the sweet relief of death, but she won't go through with it." Lynn explained.

"Then perhaps we'll use that to our advantage." Lincoln said "Alright, I think we got all that we need. Let's do this."

An hour Later

Lincoln approached the door to the cultist house with a brown robe on. He used his prosthetic hand to punch the door off its hinges. Lincoln noticed that the cultists came running to the front door.

"Does more heretics dare intrude on our unholy grounds." One of the cultists' said as they approached the front door with knives in hand.

When they were all in full view. Lincoln removed his hood revealing his white hair to the demon worshippers.

"Fools, you dare leave a door in your master's path. I should take your souls now for even questioning my appearance!" Lincoln yelled in the deepest voice he could muster.

Lynn, who was standing beside the door, struggled to contain her laughter.

"Who do you think you are, you dare impersonate our dark lord and destroy our front door." An angry cultist said as he moved closer to Lincoln.

When he was close enough, Lincoln grabbed his throat with his red prosthetic hand and lifted him up by the throat.

"Perhaps I should strangle you now and leave you only to the darkest reaches of my plane." Lincoln said menacingly.

The cultists gasped as they saw the red arm.

"Master." They said in unison as they knelt.

Lincoln dropped the rouge cultist as he stumbled to his knees.

"Master, I did not know, please forgive me." The cultist begged Lincoln.

"There is no forgiveness, but you will not die by my hands." Lincoln smirked as he toyed with the cultist.

"You know why I have come, you know what my presence means, you know what must be done." Lincoln declared towards the cultists.

"Of course, master, our daggers are ready for your command." The cultist stammered.

"NO!" Lincoln yelled, "You would dare use the weapons of man to die in my presence. Prepare a bowl of drink and present it to me, I shall lace it with a powder that will dissolve your insides. It will be painful, but your pain will pay for your insolence." Lincoln instructed the cultists.

"Of course." The cultists said in unison.

Lincoln noticed that Lucy was lagging behind and called to her.

"Lucy Loud!" Lincoln demanded as the young goth turned to her supposed 'master'.

Lincoln signalled for her to come to him, so she did. She arrived in front of him and knelt down.

"Lucy Loud, tell me, do you fear death?" Lincoln asked his younger sister.

"N-no your unholiness." Lucy stammered.

"I do not like to be lied to child, I know you, I know that you ran away from your family, I know that you lost your parents, I know that you lost your brother. Now tell me again child… do you fear death?" Lincoln asked menacingly yet with a heavy heart.

"…Y-yes." Lucy responded fearfully.

Lincoln lent down and lifted Lucy's chin with his prosthetic hand.

"Gaze upon this form child… for it is your brother. I've taken this form as a test. When you enter that room, you will have a choice: Drink the poison and suffer for eternity or leave and see your brother once more." Lincoln told Lucy. "This is not a trick, I will not punish you for either choice… but one will be worse than the other."

Lincoln walked off into the room with Lucy in tow.

When he entered, the cultists bowed down to him and presented the punch bowl. Lincoln walked over to it and crushed the pill in his robotic hand and let the powder seep into the glass bowl.

"You will now drink." Lincoln instructed.

"Sister Lucy, as the youngest member of our cult, you must be the first to drink." The main cultist instructed.

Lucy slowly moved over to the punch bowl and dipped her plastic cup in. She pulled it out and stared at the red liquid.

"Well… what are you waiting for?" The main cultist questioned.

Lucy began to shake, her nerves tensed up as she looked towards Lincoln. She considered her choices before ultimately deciding.

"No, I-I'm not going to drink this." Lucy said as she put the plastic cup on the table. "I want to see my family again, I want to see my brother again."

Lincoln was relieved that Lucy came to that decision. Just as Lucy was about to exit, some cultists grabbed her and dragged her to the bowl. Lincoln tensed up as they handled his sister.

"I think you forget sister, you don't have a choice in this." The main cultist said as he instructed the other cultists to forcefully make her drink.

Just as the cup almost reached her lips. Lincoln ran up and punched the cultists with his robotic hand and grabbed Lucy.

"Master, what are you doin-" The main cultist questioned before Lincoln grabbed him by the neck and slammed his head into the glass bowl, shattering it.

Lincoln pulled out his gun and aimed at the cultists.

"Do you all fear death?" Lincoln asked as he pointed the pistol at the cultists.

He could see that they were all shaking and a few of them dropped their daggers. Lincoln swiftly moved out of the house and over to Vanzilla. Lynn came at them from behind worried.

"Jesus Christ, what happened in there?" Lynn asked right before Lucy hopped off Lincoln and hugged Lynn.

"I'm sorry Lynn, I should have listened to you, I should have never joined that cult." Lucy pleaded to Lynn as tears fell down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry as well Lucy, I'll try to be less angry and threatening, just please never leave me again." Lynn said as she returned the hug.

Lincoln smiled at the heart-warming hug between the 2 sisters.

Lucy broke away from the hug and turned to Lincoln.

"So… were you really possessed by the devil?" Lucy asked.

"Well, no, but you see we actually-" Lincoln was cut of explaining by Lucy running up and hugging him.

"It doesn't matter, I'm just glad your back." Lucy said as she embraced her brother.

Lincoln knelt and hugged his younger sibling. His smile increased ever wider as he looked at his older sibling.

One down… three to go.

 **Holy shit was that a long chapter. I'm certainly proud of this chapter, and I hope you all enjoy it as well. I enjoyed exploring the characters and relationships between the 3 middle children of the loud house which just so happen to be my favourite characters. Anyway, join me next time as we go after 1 of the other 3 children... or will it be 2?  
Till next time,  
Peace!**


	4. Amoosement

The Loud House, Royal Woods, Michigan, USA 2024 (The next morning)

Lincoln swiftly descended the stairs and moved into the dining room where his sisters, now including Lucy, were situated.

"Hey, Lincoln!" His sisters greeted him happily.

Lincoln seated himself at the table and waited for Leni to finish breakfast. He looked over to Lucy who appeared to be rather tired.

"Didn't get a good night sleep huh?" Lincoln asked his younger sister.

"The sleep was fine, it's just I use to sleep in a lot later back with the cult." Lucy responded.

Lincoln looked over to Lynn.

"I woke her up early this morning ok, too many lazy shits in this house." Lynn confessed.

Lincoln simply smiled as Leni came in with plates of scrambled eggs. After a while of eating and catching up with some of the sisters, Lincoln finished his meal and went to the kitchen. He went to the fridge and reached for some orange juice when a hand stopped him.

"I wouldn't have that if I were you, it's been in there for years." Lynn told him.

Lincoln closed the fridge and turned around to see Lynn and Lucy waiting patiently.

"What?" He asked.

"Got any more word on the rest of the sisters?" Lynn asked.

"Listen, you can't expect my friend to just get back to me with information the very next morning after he called me." Lincoln responded before his Holo-droid went off.

Lynn shot a snarky look at Lincoln as he took out his Holo-droid. He answered the call with the id 'Adam'.

"What do you have for me, Adam?" Lincoln asked.

"Managed to locate those twins of yours." Adam responded, "Apparently, they've gotten involved with a gang."

"What kind of gang would take twelve-year old's?" Lucy questioned.

"They're mainly vandals, a group of kids rebelling against the man or some shit like that. Their headquarters is located over at an old amusement park, I'm sending the coordinates now." Adam explained.

"Thanks, Adam, anything on Lisa yet?" Lincoln asked.

"Nothing so far, I'll get back to you on her tomorrow."

Adam hung up as Lincoln looked to his 2 siblings.

"A gang huh. Something tells me this is going to be even more interesting than the cultists." Lynn commented.

"Perhaps we should get the proper authorities involved with this one." Lucy suggested.

"And risk them getting thrown in juvie or worse? Not happening." Lincoln responded, "Perhaps I should go alone for this one."

"oh no you don't bro, someone's got to have your back." Lynn said.

"Would be unfair to leave the twins to their own despair as I almost did." Lucy also said.

Lincoln looked at his sisters and smiled along with a defeated sigh.

"Fine, but if things get messy, I want you to get out of there as fast as possible." Lincoln explained before he walked out of the kitchen and up to his room to get ready and get going.

Dairyland Amoosement Park, Muskegon, Michigan, USA 2024 (3 hours later).

Lincoln and his 2 sisters arrived at the abandoned amusement park. Lincoln thought the location was familiar, but he couldn't believe it when he pulled Vanzilla into the parking lot.

"Dairyland?" he said in shock "When did this place get abandoned?"

"A couple of years ago, the park shut down after a storm came through and destroyed most of the attractions." Lynn explained.

"It feels rather ironic that the twins would run off to a once cherished place ruined by unforeseen events." Lucy commented.

Lincoln, Lynn and Lucy got out of the car. Just as Lincoln was about to make his way to the entrance, Lucy tapped on his shoulder and pointed to the boot of the van.

"I believe we forgot somebody." Lucy told him.

Confused, Lincoln made his way over to the van and opened the back to see Luna and Luan crammed in.

"I heard them breathing and whispering through the trip." Lucy explained.

"What the hell are you addicts doing back there?" Lynn angrily asked the 2 older siblings.

"We were just taking a nap in this nice cosy boot." Luan joked.

Lynn snarled in response.

"Fine, we heard about how you were going to find the twins and decided to tag along."

"We didn't wanna' say anything beforehand because we know who would have objected." Luna commented as she glared over at Lynn.

"You assholes are already useless enough sitting around at the house. What use would you be here?" Lynn angrily demanded.

Just as Lynn began to move closer to her 2 older siblings, Lincoln stepped in-between them.

"That's enough Lynn. Remember that I didn't even want you to help out with Lucy, but you helped anyway. By Lori's own terms, Luna and Luan are Lana and Lola's guardians. Perhaps they could help get them back." Lincoln calmly said trying to defuse the situation.

He helped Luna and Luan out of the van and on to their feet. As the sisters approached the gate, Lincoln stopped them.

"Wait! Before we go in there I just want you guys to know, if things start looking bad, run straight to the van and don't even think about coming back for me." Lincoln instructed.

Before any of them could object, Lincoln gave a serious glare which none of them (besides maybe Lynn) had seen before. They all nodded their heads in agreement and proceeded through the front gate. The Loud siblings looked around at the abandoned amusement park, a thick coat of rust covered most of the rides and scenery. Grass and other green invaded the cracks of the park's dirty cement floor. They noticed young kids, no older than the twins, resting and talking in makeshift covers made from the debris of the park. The kids, who were coated in dirt and bruises, gave the siblings looks of confusion and anger.

Luna nervously looked around at the kids, Luan pulled out a flask and took a swig of something strong, Lynn shot the kids an angry glare as she cracked her knuckles, Lucy kept a stoic look on her face and Lincoln simply stared in disappointment at the abandoned children.

"Turned to a life of crime and harsh living… What could bring these kids here?" Lincoln quietly asked expecting no response.

The children got up and slowly walked towards the Loud siblings. A couple of kids blocked the Louds from venturing even further into the park as others swarmed around them, blocking them on all sides. The Louds came together, back to back, as one of the boys came forward.

"What are you doing here… Adults!" A tall looking boy demanded.

"We mean you no harm, we're only here for-" Lincoln spoke loudly before getting interrupted by the tall boy.

"Don't treat us like idiots! Tell us why you're here now!"

Lynn was about to walk forward when Lucy stopped her. Lynn turned to her as Lucy shook her head.

"We just want to see to kids called Lana and Lola, they're girls, blonde haired… at least I think they still are?" Lincoln told them.

"We know who you're talking about! The question is why should we let you?" The tall boy asked with arrogance in his voice.

"Because we're their siblings and we haven't seen them in a while." Lincoln responded.

The kids looked and whispered to each other. The tall boy contemplated for a bit until he came to a decision.

"Fine, but only those under the age of twenty, anyone older has to remain back here." The tall boy instructed.

Lincoln looked to Lucy then back at the boy.

"Fine, but you better not harm a hair on their heads." Lincoln demanded as he walked over to the tall boy with Lucy following suit.

The tall boy lead Lincoln and Lucy over towards a small circus tent, it was about as big as a family sized tent.

"In there is our leader along with your sisters, but I warn you, he does not like visitors." The tall boy advised as he pointed them inside the tent.

A slightly tensed Lincoln and Lucy entered the tent and came to an unruly sight. A young, blonde-haired boy was seated on what looked to be a tattered throne with a now older Lola seated next to him in a slightly smaller throne. In front of him was a Lana who, along with the other children, appeared to have tattered clothes. The three kids looked at the two teenagers with anger and annoyance. That is until Lola and Lana figured the 2 out.

"Lincoln! Lucy!" The twins said shockingly in unison.

"Nice to see you girls again." Lincoln said casually.

"Same." Lucy also said.

"Do you know these two, my queen?" The blonde-haired kid said in a snarky manner.

"Eli, this is one of my sisters and only brother, Lucy and Lincoln." She said in a nervous tone.

"Where have you been all these years bro." Lana asked clearly eager to run over and hug her long, lost brother.

"It's a long story, maybe I'll tell you all one day." Lincoln replied.

"Ah, what a perfect family meeting. Now that you've caught up, it's time to go." Eli commanded.

"What made you want to run off here?" Lincoln asked the twins, ignoring Eli's command.

"Clearly a better life now I'll say this one more time… Get. Out." Eli threatened.

"Listen, kid, I haven't seen these two in years, now if you could kindly-"

"NO ONE CALLS ME KID!" Eli shouted as he shot up from his chair.

"Calm down my king, Lincoln was just leaving. Right?" Lola tried to settle Eli's anger and direct Lincoln to the door.

"Actually no, I was hoping to stick around for tea, then pick up my sisters and go home for a nice rest." Lincoln focussed his attention on Eli who was visibly furious now.

"Leave now Lincoln… You'll only make things worse." Lana pleaded with her brother.

Lincoln remained tall. Lucy tried to pull him away, but he didn't move an inch. Eli moved next to Lana and stared menacingly at Lincoln.

"Your pig-headed, aren't you? Maybe this will change your attitude." Eli said slyly as he pulled a pistol out of his jacket and pointed it at Lana.

Lincoln gained a look of shock as the boy pulled a gun on his younger sister.

"Lincoln, please leave… NOW!" Lola begged her older brother.

Lincoln stood there, shocked. His breathing became violent. In his mind, he could hear screaming, shouting in another language. He didn't even notice Lucy pushing him out of the tent. Once out, Lincoln rushed over to a nearby barrel and leaned against it. He held his head in pain as he violently scrambled to his pockets.

"LINCOLN!" Lucy cried out as she ran over to her brother.

After a bit of searching, Lincoln pulled out his Holo-droid and began searching for a certain sound file. Lucy could hear him muttering 'not again' rapidly under his breath. Lincoln eventually found the ' 3' file and played it. The sound of a woman humming a nice tune came out of the speakers of the device. His breaths slowed down and drawn out. Lucy slowly approached him to see if he was alright. He looked at the young, frightened girl. The humming eventually stopped as Lincoln swallowed the saliva that built up in his mouth.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked in a low voice.

Lincoln couldn't bring himself to look at her. His vision became slightly blurred as he pushed himself off the barrel. Without any words, he made his way back to his other sisters with Lucy struggling to keep up with his pace. He made his way past the crowd of kids and his siblings over to the exit. His sisters jogged after him shouting at him to wait up or come back. He exited the park and stopped. His sisters also stopped.

"What happened back there, bro?" Luna concerningly asked.

Lincoln remained silent for a short time until he turned around and faced his sisters.

"I came back to get away from my old life… I came back to escape the horrors that I faced." Lincoln said in a worried manner, "I can't go back… I won't."

Lincoln turned back around before uttering:

"You're on your own from here."

Lincoln left a set of confused and saddened sisters as he made his way back to the van. Just as Lynn was about to run after him, Lucy stopped her.

"Don't." Lucy told her sisters, "What he saw back there… What I saw… and his reaction. I think we should leave him be."

"So, what now?" Luan asked.

The sisters looked at each other, confused and worried. Lynn took one last look at Lincoln before turning around.

"We get our sisters back."

 **Bit of a cliff hanger to end off on I suppose. Sorry for being a little late with the update, I've been a little busy as of late. Anyway, as some of you may have noticed, the rating for this story changed from M to T. No, that isn't an error. After reviewing my work, I decided that this series isn't really deserving of an M rating. Aside from swearing and some harsh themes, I don't think my work is that bad for teens. I definitely won't be doing any sex scenes, nudity or Loudcest (not that I'd want to do that last one). So yeah, if you're new to this fanfic then welcome. Anyway until next time peps,  
Peace.**


	5. Operation: Dance of the Flies

Dairyland Amoosement Park, Muskegon, Michigan, USA 2024

The other sister's looks hardened in response to Lynn. They were determined to get their sisters back home along with consoling Lincoln. A strike of lightning came overhead as the soft patter of rain began. Lynn toke centre point.

"Alright team, if we're going to get our sisters back, we need a plan. First things first, a name. Any suggestions?" Lynn asked.

"How about Suicide Pact." Luan sarcastically answered to no one's amusement.

"Operation: Jack and Jill?" Luna recommended.

I slight silence came across the group as they looked at each other for a better name.

"Operation: Dance of the Flies." Lucy recommended to her sister's approval.

"Nice, next we need some info on what happened in there." Lynn instructed as she and the other sisters turned to Lucy.

Lucy remained silent for a short time before answering:

"Apparently, these kids have a king named Eli. His queen just so happens to be Lola and, what I presume is his guard, Lana. The kid's a bit hot-headed and bratty, but the worse part is that he has a gun."

The sisters gasped. They began to look around at each other in fear. Except for Lynn, who kept her stoic look.

"I knew this wouldn't be that simple." Lynn replied.

"Eli keeps his queen and her sister on a tight leash, he even threatened to shoot them if Lincoln and I didn't leave." Lucy continued.

"Anything else?" Lynn asked.

Lucy shook her head in response. The sisters turned their attention to Lynn as the rain started to get heavier.

"The way I see it, we have one choice. We have to quietly get Lana and Lola out of there and leave immediately." Lynn planned.

The other sister rolled their eyes in response.

"We know that dude, what we need is an actual plan for how we do that." Luna responded.

"I don't know, Lincoln was always the planning one of the family, I was always the player." Lynn angrily responded.

The other sisters sighed in response as Luna spoke up.

"Alright, so we need to distract the kids guarding the place, we also need to distract the king kid and get Lana and Lola out of there quietly and quickly." Luna deduced.

"Maybe I could try my old clowning routine to distract the kids." Luan suggested.

"Great, let's get the out of practice, drunkard to entertain the kids." Lynn mocked.

"Actually, that might work." Luna responded with a hint of excitement, "Meanwhile, I can get over to the kid's tent and make some noise to get him out of there."

"And if he sends someone else?" Lynn questioned.

"Lucy mentioned that the only ones with him are Lana and Lola, if one of them come out then it just makes out job easier." Luna responded.

"I could try and sneak inside and get them for you?" Lucy suggested.

"You'll need someone to run them out of there… fast." Lynn also suggested as she pointed to herself.

"Then that's our plan. Let's get our sisters back dudes!" Luna riled up her family.

Meanwhile

The drops of rain became even heavier on the roof of Vanzilla as Lincoln leaned against it. He leaned against it. He kept replaying the memory of what he saw in his head. He violently began rummaging through his jacket.

"Where is it, where is it?" Lincoln muttered to himself.

He eventually found what he was looking for, A pack of cigarettes. He brought out his Holo-droid and flicked on a lighter hidden inside the holographic device. He lit a cigarette and took a drag. He kept his hand close to the cigarette to shield it from the incoming rain. He began to relax and lean further against the van. He turned his head to see his reflection in one of the van's side mirrors. He gained a look of shame as he took another drag from his cigarette.

Luan snuck around the amusement park towards a decayed stage. She looked over at her sister's and nodded. In response, they moved behind one of the rides ready to sneak past. Luan took a hardy breath and a mouthful of alcohol from her flask as she moved onto the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls under the ages of twenty. If you could kindly grant me your undivided attention as I wipe those frowns and replace them with joy-filled smiles!" Luan yelled in an upbeat voice, attracting the attention of the kids.

The children began to move towards the stage, some had looks of curiosity while others retained their angry looks from before. As if on cue, the Loud siblings quietly began moving toward the king's tent.

"What are you doing back here, I thought we made it clear that no adults are allowed!" The same tall boy from before shouted from the crowd.

Luan looked nervously at the crowd of kids.

'Don't be nervous Luan, it's only the biggest audience you've ever had.' Luan thought.

"Coming from someone who's younger than me, I would suspect you of being the adult here." Luan declared to the tall boy.

"If I wanted to hear some guy tell me about the rules all day, I would have just gone back to school!" Luan joked with a slight chuckle from the crowd.

"I mean, you must be a music teacher cause looking at how tall you are compared to everyone else, I can see you really hit the high notes." Luan directed at the tall boy to a couple of laughs from the crowd.

The tall boy began to back away in embarrassment.

"Why did the toilet paper roll down the hill? To get to the bottom!" Luan said to a much louder crowd of laughter.

"How do you make a tissue dance? You give it some boogie!" The crowd laughed even more.

Luan couldn't help but get a little teary-eyed at having this many kids laugh at her jokes. It brought a smile to her face.

Seeing all the kids distracted, Lynn, Lucy and Luna made their way over to the tent where Lana and Lola were being held.

"There it is." Lucy told the 2 other siblings.

"Alright, Lynn and Lucy make your way around the side of the tent, meanwhile I'll get some trash can and other shit. Once you're ready, give me the signal." Luna instructed her younger sisters.

Lynn and Lucy nodded in agreement and made their way over to the tent. Once on the other side of the entrance, Lynn peeked around the corner to check on Luna's progress whilst Lucy peeked her head into the tent. She couldn't see much past the 2 thrones, but she could hear a rather loud conversation.

"Come on babe, don't be like that." She heard Eli plea.

"You didn't even let me speak to my brother, my long-lost brother, then you put a gun to my sister's head!" Lola's voice angrily boomed.

"You know the rules of this place, no adults, this is our paradise, not theirs." Eli explained.

"And what about when we get to that age huh? What happens when we are thrown out and left to the wind?" Lola questioned Eli.

"For you and me my queen, there is no growing old." Eli said seductively.

"Maybe in your own delusional world." Lola blurted out.

This was followed by a swift motion followed by a loud noise of impact.

"I know I must never strike you in anger, but I'll make this an exception." Eli spoke calmly as slight sounds of sobbing were heard from Lola's direction.

'Where's Lana?' Lucy thought until she heard the tent open.

"Here's your drinks your majesties." Lana said as she walked closer to the throne.

Her footsteps ceased for a moment.

"What happened to your face Lola?" Lana asked, a suspenseful silence covered the room as Lana put the pieces together. "You son of a bitch!"

Lana's footsteps picked up before halting at the sound of a gun cocking back.

"Don't be too hasty… she simply fell off her chair." Eli said calmly.

Lucy's listening session was interrupted, however, when she was pulled out from under the tent by Lynn.

"What are you doing, we're supposed to wait until everything's ready and I give the signal." Lynn angrily whispered.

Lucy chose to remain silent and wait.

Lincoln was close to finishing his cigarette as his Holo-droid began ringing. He took it out of his pocket and saw that the caller id was Lori. In response, he quickly threw his cigarette on the ground and recomposed himself before answering.

"Hey Lori, how goes it?" Lincoln asked as an annoyed looking Lori came on screen.

"I should be asking you that question, I just saw on the news about a pair of people breaking into a home and one of them was reported to have a red, robotic arm." Lori accused Lincoln.

"Hey, lots of people have prosthetic limbs nowadays, you can't seriously point to me as the culprit." Lincoln defended himself.

"So it was just a coincidence then. I guess it was also a coincidence that Leni told me you and Lynn went out around the same time as when that happened?" Lori continued accusing him.

"Fine, you caught me. What do you wanna' do, arrest me?" Lincoln confessed.

"No, I don't want to see my little brother behind bars after many years of him being gone." Lori told him, "I just want to know, what were you doing?"

Lincoln stood silent for a moment, pondering whether to tell her the truth or not.

"Lucy managed to get herself in trouble with some cultists, Lynn and I sorted it out, it was no big deal." Lincoln explained, leaving out some other details.

"Is she ok? What about you and Lynn?" Lori asked with worry in her voice.

"Everyone made it out ok, don't worry." Lincoln responded.

"Good… Listen, I don't' know what Lynn or any of the other sisters have been telling you but… I care for all of them. I want them to live their dreams as I want to but, they're all stuck in the past. At least you're trying to move and help where you can but them…" Lori told Lincoln.

"I've looked after you and the other sisters for years. I just want to see them happy." Lori confessed.

Lincoln's look turned from cocky to sad. A wave of guilt rushed over him as he realised what he had left his sisters with. He ran away from the very mess he created. His look hardened.

"Me too sis… me too."

Luan finished her makeshift drum set. She turned over to Lynn who gave the signal to start playing. Much like the good old days, Luna tried to make as much noise as possible while still sounding somewhat musical.

Lucy, hearing Luna's distraction, crawled back under the tent and awaited Eli's response.

"What is that awful sound?" she heard Eli say with annoyance.

"I'll go check." Lana responded to the boy king.

Outside, Luna was still playing away as Lana approached her.

"Luna…" Lana asked to no response, "LUNA!"

Luna came to and looked at her sister.

"Lana! Listen, you need to get out of here quickly while we've got everyone distracted." Luna instructed Lana.

"I should say the same for you, if Eli catches you out here you're dead." Lana told her.

"I ain't afraid of no kid." Luna responded.

"Well, this is one you should be afraid of… I've met a lot of assholes in my life, but Eli is the one asshole who scares me." Lana tried to reason, "Please, I don't want to lose another family member."

Luna's drum beat slowed down as she looked to the sad tomboy in front of her. She had never seen Lana this low before.

"Alright, we'll-" Luna said before being interrupted.

"I believe this belongs to you!" Eli shouted as he came out of the tent with his pistol pointed at Lucy's head.

Luna and Lana gasped as Eli, Lucy and Lola approached them.

"Eli, let's not do anything too hasty." Lana tried to reason with him.

"Enough is enough, I gave you and your siblings a chance to leave, I showed them mercy. Yet they continue to annoy me." Eli told her.

"This isn't their fault little dude, it's mine. I thought that after years of neglect and sitting in a room, getting high, that I could just swoop in and get them back. If anyone should be shot… it's me." Luna pleaded.

"WAIT!" Luan's voice boomed as she ran over to her sisters, "If anyone deserves to be shot, it's me. I thought that drowning yourself in alcohol was a good alternative for not knowing what the hell to do with your life. Instead, I just ignored my sisters and roped them into this."

Luan ran over and joined by Luna's side. Just then, another Loud sibling joins in.

"If you wanna shot them, then you gotta shoot through me first." Lynn said as she took centre point of the group.

"Fucking swell, how about I just throw the other three in here and we can have a family suicide!" Eli complained as he directed Lucy, Lana and Lola into the same group.

"Please Eli, I promise they'll leave this time, you don't have to kill anyone!" Lola pleaded with the boy she called king.

"Can't talk your way out of this one babe, I give the orders here, I am the one with the gun, I am the king of all these losers, THEY LISTEN TO ME!" Eli ranted.

The kids from Luan's crowd approached. Some shocked, others scared. Most of them staying away.

"Everyone, huddle in." Lynn told her sisters who did as instructed, "If we die, we die as a family."

Some of the sisters began crying, others held a stoic face. Ready to meet their end.

"How noble, but it won't save you from-"

"HEY!"

A voice interrupted Eli's speech. The sisters broke away from their huddle to see who it was.

"LINCOLN!"

The sisters shouted in unison.

The aforementioned brother immerged from the crowd. Standing tall in front of the boy king.

"Did you come here to join your sisters. Or do you still think you can save them?" Eli mocked Lincoln.

Lincoln gained a cocky look as he winked at his sisters. He turned back to Eli and began approaching him. Eli pointed his gun at him.

"I don't even have to save them really." Lincoln smirked.

Eli and the sisters gave a look of confusion as Lincoln got closer to the boy. Being fed up with the Louds, Eli pulled the trigger.

*click*

Eli, confused, looked at his gun and back at Lincoln.

"Safety's on dipshit." Lincoln commented.

Just as Eli was about to adjust his gun, Lincoln rushed over to him and stole the gun out of his hands. At the same time, Lincoln pushed the boy to the ground.

"You see kid," Lincoln knelt down, "You should never play with weapons, especially if you don't know how to use them."

Lincoln but the pistol in his back pocket and stood up to see his family rush over and hug him. After a while of calm silence, Eli stood up and turned to the crowd of kids.

"Don't just stand around, get them!" Eli ordered to no avail.

The kids simply gave him an angry look. Lana and Lola came around behind him and tapped on his shoulder. He turned around and found 2 fists rush into his face, knocking him out cold.

"Looks like we laid out your boyfriend sis." Lana pointed out.

"Eh, he had it coming." Lola responded.

Luna and Luan rushed over and embraced the twins in a hug.

"I'm so sorry!" The 2 older siblings kept repeating to the twins.

Lincoln and the other 2 sisters couldn't help but chuckle. Lucy turned around to the crowd of kids still staring at them before asking:

"What about them?"

An hour later, in the parking lot.

Police were seen escorting kids out of the amusement park. Most of them came along quietly while others were more of a hassle. Lincoln walked up to one of the police officers overseeing the operation.

"What's going to happen with them?" Lincoln asked the officer.

"We'll see about getting them back to their homes or into new ones if they don't have any." The police officer answer.

Lincoln pulled the pistol that Eli had and handed it over to the officer.

"I found this on a kid named Eli." Lincoln told him.

"Eli huh, well we'll certainly see what he knows about this. Until then, we might have to call you folks in for questioning soon. Try to get as much information as possible." The officer instructed.

Lincoln nodded as he turned around to face his family.

"Mind if we do it some other day, I think we'd like to just go home for now." Lincoln told the officer who nodded in approval.

Lincoln moved away from the officer and towards his family.

"Come on guys, let's head home." Lincoln told them as they hopped into Vanzilla and took off back to royal woods.

 **And that's chapter 5. Sorry for not uploading last week but I was rather busy with work. Anyway, next week (hopefully) we'll be seeing the final Loud sibling... or will we? Just teasing. Be sure to join me next time, until then,**

 **Peace!**


End file.
